Bleach: trouble Destin
by deviloni
Summary: Masato est amoureux d'une jeune femme mais leur amour est impossible...Arrive alors un mystérieux capitaine qui offre ses services en échange de l'aide de notre jeune héros...
1. Prologue

**Prologue : Un ange la soul society **

Le ciel était ensoleillé, le vent faible mais rafraîchissant s'infiltrait par ma fenêtre. Pas un seul nuage pour gâcher ma journée. Les oiseaux piaillants, les gens se pressant. Je m'éveillais tranquillement en ce mardi matin. Tout semblait annoncé une journée parfaite. En général je la passais à flâner, mon coté fainéant prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Pourquoi rester enfermé par de si belle journée ?

Mais malheureusement pour moi, il faisait plutôt mauvaise impression de ne pas allez à la journée d'ouverture de l'académie des shinigamis durant laquelle ont devait passé les examens d'entrées…

J'arrivais sur place, accompagné de mon ami de toujours Kaito Saruwatari lui aussi candidat à l'académie. De grande taille, les cheveux blonds flottant au vent, Kaito pouvait physiquement être comparé à un don juan. Malheureusement il se conduisait la majorité du temps comme tel et enchaînait les conquêtes. Malgré tout, c'était un type sympa avec qui l'on pouvait bien rigoler et sans doute un futur haut gradé du sereitei s'il prenait tout ceci au sérieux.

Le soleil semblait lui-même m'inciter a me laisser allez a mon naturel et rien ne présageais quoi que ce soit de bon pour moi en cette journée. Mais c'était néanmoins toujours mieux que d'aider mes parents au comptoir de vente de poissons familial auquel j'aurais du m'atteler. En effet, depuis trois générations ce comptoir était transmis de père en fils et mon père tenait à ce qu'il en soit de même cette fois encore. N'était-il pas capable de comprendre mes envies ? Avais-je une tête de vendeur de poisson ? Limite une tête de poisson tout court…

A peine entrais-je dans le bâtiment que j'eu une envie irrépressible d'en sortir mais Kaito me retint juste a temps. Traversant la salle de bout en bout, l'on voyait déjà les groupes se créer : il y avait les intellectuels, qui se spécialiserait dans les sorts ou les soins les gros durs, qui pensait que seul la force est importante et que le reste ne sert rien les enfants de nobles ne se mélangeaient pas au petits et enfin ceux qui ne savaient pas et qui la majorité du temps ne passaient même pas cette première étape.. Je m'asseyais ne prêtant pas d'intérêt aux discussions futiles des autres élèves.

Mais quel idiot je suis, vous ne savez même pas qui vous parles depuis tout ce temps! Mon nom est Masato Nakajima, 19 ans, fils prodige de l'académie et fainéant accompli...oui je suis ironique là. Mesurant un mètre 82 pour 68 kilos, mes cheveux de couleurs brun et une cicatrice sous l'œil droit, je ne suis pas quelqu'un dont la musculature est fortement développée. Mon apparence est si banal que je peux dire sans exagérer qu'aucun de mes professeurs passé, n'était capable sans faire l'appelle de dire si j'étais présent ou non. C'était malheureusement le cas également pour mes « camarades » avec qui je n'entretenais guère de relation. Toute ma vie n'avait été qu'une longue et ennuyeuse route, seul.

Vous me direz et ton ami Kaito ? Disons que c'était ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami, néanmoins son taux de présence laissait quelque peu a désirez et niveau confidence, il était très proche du zéro absolu. C'était juste un gars que je connaissais de longue date et avec qui je tenais la discussion en somme. Comme vous vous en doutez il passait le plus clair de son temps avec des jeunes femmes.

La salle était déjà bien remplie et les recrues arrivaient toujours en nombres. Du coin de l'œil je pouvais distingué près de l'entrée du fond plusieurs personnes. Il y avait une femme d'age mure dont les cheveux réuni en une tresse lui descendait le long de l'épaule un jeune garçon les cheveux blancs dressé sur la tête et enfin un homme a l'allure de noble portant de drôle parures blanches dans ses long cheveux noirs. Son air hautain semblait exprimé du dédain. Je remarquais après coup que tous trois portaient un haori, signe caractéristique des capitaines des divisions de la soul society.

_ Dis Masato ? A combien peux tu évaluer cette fille la bas ? Sur dix allez dis moi ?

Il me montrait une jeune fille a peine plus jeune que nous, les cheveux courts, a peu près 1metre 50 et légèrement surexcitée. Elle sautait partout comme si cela allait l'aider a passer le test d'entrée. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était mignonne mais son caractère en aurait refroidit plus d'un.

_ euh…je dirais cinq…

_ Quoi ? Tu es fou ? me cria Kaito au visage si fort que l'homme à l'air hautain se mit a fixé dans notre direction, comment peux tu donné cinq a une beauté comme elle ?

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de crier et se remis à parler tout bas.

_ Non allez honnêtement ? Il y en as bien une qui te plait ici ?

_ Pour être honnête non Kaito…

_ Pff ! Tu es irrécupérable Masato ! Il y a plus de 50 filles et aucune ne te plait. Tu finira vieux garçon mon ami…

Le plaisir de connaître l'amour… quel intérêt aurais-je eu a ça ? Quelle fille m'accepterais avec mes défauts et mes qualités sans même vouloir me changer ? Non je n'étais pas ici pour ça mais pour changer ma destinée.

Après quelques minutes à attendre dans cette salle, un vieil homme muni d'une longue barbe, une cicatrice sur son crâne chauve et portant lui aussi un haori faisait son entrée. Malgré son age plus qu'avancé, on ne pouvait faire autrement que de le tenir en respect. Appuyé sur une longue canne, il dégageait une prestance incroyable mais surtout un reiatsu surpuissant alors qu'il était au repos. Après avoir pris place sur l'estrade placée au centre de la salle, le vieil homme pris alors la parole.

_ Bienvenu a tous et toutes mes chers enfants. Une partie d'entre vous dont le potentiel le permet vont rejoindre l'académie ici présente afin de faire partie intégrante de l'une des divisions de la soul society.

Le vieil homme laissa alors un silence et je me rendais alors compte à quel point je n'étais pas le seul à être impressionné. Toute la salle était silencieuse comme si le moindre bruit aurait été un sacrilège. Finalement celui-ci repris enfin.

_ Les places pour l'académie sont une chance pour vous d'obtenir un poste que beaucoup vous envierait…mais il ne faut pas prendre cela a la légère sous peine de voir votre chance s'envoler a la moindre incartade…

S'en était suivi toute une liste de recommandation dont je vous épargnerais les détails. Malgré la longueur du discours, je n'entendis pas un seul bruit dans la salle jusqu'à la fin avant d'entendre les applaudissements de l'ensemble des élèves potentiels ainsi que des 3 mystérieuses personnes qui n'avaient pas bougés.

Par la suite nous apprenions que les trois personnes étaient en fait les capitaines de la quatrième, sixième et dixième divisions : Unohana-taicho, Kuchiki-Taicho et Hitsugaya-taicho.

La matinée s'achevait finalement sur une présentation de l'épreuve de sélection de l'après midi. Les examens consisteraient en une simple épreuve pour vérifié si l'individu possédait une force spirituelle suffisante afin d'intégré l'académie. De ce fait, une mesure d'énergie serait faite suivit d'une séance durant laquelle le candidat devrait prouver qu'il peut utiliser cette énergie pour la concentré dans un globe d'énergie spirituelle.

Mais étant libre durant la période de midi, j'en profitais pour sortir prendre l'air. Depuis que j'étais entré dans cette salle, ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur mon front. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs d'être le seul qui avait éprouvé autant de mal sous la pression spirituel de tous ses capitaines. Je ne me rendais pas compte que je me dirigeais dans l'une des ailes interdites. En effet le bâtiment principal de l'académie était divisé en quatre ailes de tailles inégales :

La plus petite était destiné a l'enseignement des futurs shinigamis de base La seconde en taille était destiné au logement des élèves en interne La troisième et avant dernière partie où je me trouvais était le lieu d'enseignement pour les recrues spéciales et les enfants de familles nobles et enfin la dernière partie, et donc la plus grande en termes de taille, était destiné aux professeurs, aux lieutenant et capitaines qui venaient enseigné aux étudiants.

Je m'étais totalement perdu et ma migraine n'arrangeait rien à ma situation. Peu importait le nombre de mètre que je faisais, il semblait que le couloir où je m'étais engagé n'avait pas de fin. Je fermais les yeux continuant à avancer dans le long couloir qui n'en finissait plus. Soudain je me senti éjecté vers l'arrière et m'écrasais lourdement sur le sol.

_ Tsssss ailleuuuhh !

Après une seconde les fesses posées sur le sol, je m'apprêtais à me relever quand mon regard se posa sur la jeune femme que je venais de renverser.

_ Ca va ? Me demanda-t-elle, tu n'as rien de casser ?

_ …

Il m'était devenu impossible de réagir. J'étais ébloui par la personne qui se trouvait devant mes yeux. Celle-ci était une magnifique jeune femme aux yeux noisette, de longs cheveux noirs attaché par une queue descendait dans son dos. Elle était plus petite que moi et je lui aurait donné a vu d'œil un mètre 65. Son corps fin se trouvait caché sous une tenue ressemblant à celle que portait les shinigamis. Une sorte d'aura semblait l'entourée et m'hypnotisais.

_ Tu ne sais pas parler ?

_ J...je…désolé je ne voulais pas…

_ Ah ben au moins tu sais aligné deux mots, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je…je vous ai percuté ! Vous allez bien ?

Elle restait là le sourire aux lèvres et me tendait la main pour m'aider à finir de me relever. Etrangement le couloir semblait rayonné depuis que cette jeune femme était entrée dans mon champ de vision. Le genou posé au sol, je me remettais debout la bouche ouverte.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

_ Non non…Ca va merci…

_ Ca va alors, dit elle en rigolant, je m'appelle Michiyo Kawashima

_ M…Ma…Masato Nakajima !

_ Enchantée, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir Masato-kun. Je dois y allez, a une prochaine.

Je restais là sur place silencieux, regardant la jeune Michiyo partir a toute allure dans le couloir alors que la sonnerie de ma montre me rappelait que l'examen d'entrée allait bientôt débuté….

A suivre…


	2. Chapitre 1

**En cours de modification**

**Chapitre 1 : Problème a l'académie !**

_ …et donc comme nous vous l'avions précisez dans la matinée le test d'entrée est une mesure d'énergie ainsi qu'un exercice de concentration de cette même énergie.

Cela faisait trente minutes que j'avais rejoins le lieu où l'examen allait avoir lieu. Un professeur était en train de nous expliquer plus en détail le fonctionnement de cet après midi. En théorie rien de bien compliquer mais en pratique l'exercice n'était pas aussi simple. Au moins la moitié des personnes réunies dans la grande cour aménagée pour l'occasion seraient recalés à la mesure d'énergie. Et sans doute 75% des candidats restant échoueraient durant la concentration de reiatsu.

_ … nous allons donc vous demandez de vous rendre à l'un des stands correspondant au quartier où vous vivez, ceux-ci étant arrangés par ordre numérique. Chacun des 4 stands prend en compte 20 quartiers, il vous suffira de suivre les indications numériques afin de trouver le lieu de votre test. Nous vous souhaitons à tous bonne chance !

Sur ce, le professeur nous invita à rejoindre l'endroit où notre évaluation allait avoir lieux. Etant originaire du neuvième quartier du rukongai, je devais attendre mon tour dans le premier stand. La file était longue et composé en majorité de jeunes de mon âge. En attendant mon tour je regardais autour de moi et observais les lieux. La grande cour située entre 2 bâtiments se trouvait à coté d'un grand parc superbement entretenu. En respirant à plein poumon, je pouvais aisément sentir le parfum de l'herbe fraîchement coupé. Une fontaine situé non loin du stand où je me trouvais émettait un bruit reposant en parfait contraste avec les discussions des autres candidats qui parlait a tout va. Il aurait été aisé pour moi de me trouvé une place sous l'un des cerisiers du parc et m'endormir en ce belle après midi.

_ Tu prends toujours ça avec si peu de sérieux Masato, me dit alors Kaito juste devant moi. Je sais que cet examen est super facile mais n'empêche tu ne devrais pas être si peu intéressé…

_ Je ne trouve pas que cet examen est si facile pour ma part.

_ Et bien si je m'attendais à ce genre de révélation.

_ Tout le monde n'est pas un prodige Kaito…

_ Voyons je ne suis pas un prodige, me dit-il visiblement flatté du compliment, mais j'avoue que je me débrouille plutôt bien.

_ Au suivant !, dit un homme occupé a faire avancer les candidats.

_ C'est mon tour Masato ! Souhaite moi bonne chance.

Sans même attendre la moindre parole de ma part, Kaito avait pris la direction indiquée par l'homme sur son chemin. Le prochain qui entrerais ne serait autre que moi et soudain je fus pris de panique. Il fallait avouer que je n'avais même jamais tenté de libérer du reiatsu. Comment fallait-il faire ? Comment le contrôler ? Des questions de plus en plus nombreuses commençaient à envahir mon esprit. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un examen de ce genre. Puis je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et me pousser légèrement vers l'avant.

_ Allez mon gars, me dis un jeune homme a peine plus âgé que moi, c'est à ton tour.

_ Ah euh…merci…beaucoup.

Je saluais le jeune homme et avançais donc vers le lieu de l'examen. Une ambiance pesante se faisait ressentir et soudain je sentis un reiatsu très familier. A n'en pas douter c'était celui de Kaito, si énergique et compacte.

_ …C'est certain je n'avais plus ressentis de telle reiatsu depuis longtemps a un examen d'entré, dis l'un des membres du jury.

_ Ce petit a du potentiel ! Certes le niveau est loin de Ichimaru-Taicho au même age mais c'est tout de même incroyable pour une personne du Rukongai !

_ Ca reste en dessous du niveau de la petite fille du commandant capitaine tout de même, déclara alors la seule femme du jury.

Tout le monde était subjugué par le talent de Kaito. Son niveau était tout simplement supérieur a un shinigami de base. Néanmoins, l'un des membres du jury semblait moins enthousiaste vis a vis des capacités de mon ami.

_ Ce jeune homme a sans nul doute du reiatsu qu'il sait utilisé, mais est-ce réellement a cela que l'on reconnais un bon shinigami ?

Le jury resta silencieux devant la déclaration du membre du jury. Il portait le kimono noir mais était revêtu du haori blanc que se devait de porter les capitaines, une insigne prouvait d'ailleurs son rang et se trouvait au niveau de son épaule. Son visage montrait très clairement la sagesse et la bienveillance de cet homme. Cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés et ébouriffés, il possédait des yeux de même teinte, caché derrière d'épaisse lunette rectangulaire légèrement arrondis sur les bords, exprimant un regard plein de compassion.  
Des yeux qui se voulaient des plus rassurants avec un sourire tout aussi qualificatif qui figurait aussi sur son visage.

_ Nombres de shinigamis dans notre académie possède un bon niveau de reiatsu, continua le capitaine, mais ne parviennent qu'à laisser couler ce flot d'énergie sans savoir s'en servir en combat réel.

_ On croirait entendre un discours d'un homme du rukongai Aizen-taicho, dit alors la femme a ses cotés avec un sourire froid comme la glace, mais dois-je vous rappelez que ce sont des jeunes avec du reiatsu que l'on forme au combat et non l'inverse…

La femme avait un avis tranché sur les conditions de réussite de l'examen. A première vue, elle avait vu passé de nombreuses années depuis qu'elle était devenu membre du jury et professeur dans l'académie de shinigami. D'aspect froide et ferme, les cheveux blonds coupés court, certaines rides apparaissant sur son visage de manière démarqué, l'on remarquait directement des signes de suffisance chez cette femme. Sa manière de se comporter relevait d'ailleurs de la haute société, le regard méprisant posé sur toutes les personnes n'ayant pas son rang. Sa tenue décriait complètement avec celle des autres membres du jury, arborant une jupe de luxe de couleur blanche dont le prix aurait sans doute suffit a acheter deux a trois maisons dans le rukongai. A cela s'ajoutait des bottes brunes clairs aux pieds, et un haut décolleté afin d'attiré l'attention sur un bijou autour de son cou a priori hors de prix. Malgré les quelques mètres qui me séparait d'elle, je pouvais sentir le parfum quelque peu acre mélangé a la transpiration qui était sans doute du a la chaleur de cette belle journée et me donnait la nausée.

_Au suivant, hurla t-elle sans même adressé un regard dans ma direction. Montre nous ton niveau de reiatsu !

Je sentais toute suite son regard froid posé sur moi. Devant le jury, je fermais les yeux tentant de concentrer mon attention sur mon énergie. Néanmoins, le regard emplit de noirceur que me jetais cette femme m'empêchais de parvenir a libérer mon esprit. Que devais-je faire ? Abandonné tout espoir de voir mon objectif d'entrer a l'académie ? Plus je pensais à ses questions et plus la rage m'envahissait. A telle point que je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser des larmes jaillir de mes yeux.

_ Je n'y parviens pas… je…

_ Pfff, fit alors la noble, encore un qui pense qu'il peut entré dans notre monde sans rien savoir faire ! Il y a déjà assez de déchets qui sont passé entre les mailles de nos filets…

J'étais perdu entre tristesse et haine. Non pas à cause des mots de cette femme mais contre mes propres faiblesses. Pourquoi n'étais-je bon à rien ? Pourquoi ma vie était-elle condamné a n'être qu'une suite d'échec se suivant inéluctablement ? De plus en plus de larme coulait le long de mes joues, l'air me semblait soudain plus lourd. Depuis qu'elle avait fini sa phrase, la noble ne m'avais plus adressé le moindre regard et se moquait ouvertement de mon incapacité avec sa collègue sans doute quelques années plus jeune qu'elle. Je décidais donc de mettre fin à cette humiliation et tournait le dos au jury.

_ Jeune homme ! dit alors le capitaine qui s'était levé et avançait vers moi. N'écoute pas les dires de ses professeurs ! Ce qui compte comme je l'ai dis n'est pas le reiatsu que tu peux libéré. N'hésite pas a t'entraîné et a revenir l'année prochaine et je te recevrais a nouveau avec plaisir.

Son sourire était chaleureux et son regard apaisant. Malgré l'importance de son grade, le sentiment à ses coté était proche de celui éprouvé auprès d'un confident. Néanmoins comment pouvais-je lui dire que j'avais laissé filer ma seule chance d'avoir une vie intéressante ?

Je hochais la tête et repris ma marche vers le bâtiment principal où j'avais rencontré plus tôt cette journée cette jeune femme si jolie que je ne reverrais sans doute plus jamais.

Combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis cet instant humiliant ? En regardant ma montre je constatais que cela faisait trois bonnes heures que j'étais entré dans le bâtiment et que je ruminais sans cesse mon incapacité à agir. Je me levais et décidais de rentrer chez moi. La journée touchait à sa fin, les rayons du soleil était bien moins chaud que plus tôt dans la journée et la lumière commençais a décroître légèrement. Je marchais le long du chemin derrière la grande cours mes pensées occupant toute mon attention.

_Je ne suis qu'un raté !

Les larmes rejaillissaient de mes yeux et je tombais a genou sur le sol. Frappant du point le sol, je ne prêtais aucune attention a ce qui m'entourait. Après quelques coups supplémentaires qui parvenait a me faire retrouvé mon calme, j'entreprenais de me relever quand j'entendis un cri. Me relevant à toute vitesse, je constatais avec horreur que trois hollows venaient d'entrer contre toute attente dans l'enceinte de l'académie et tenais un petit groupe de shinigamis à leurs portés. Je m'approchais prudemment afin de voir de plus près le déroulement de la scène.

_ Laissez nous partir !, dit alors Kaito sous le pieds de l'un des hollows.

_ _Ne t'inquiète pas faible petit shinigami_, dit alors le hollow qui me tournait le dos, _nous avons bien l'intention de TOUS vous dévorez ha ha !_

Je restais la pris de panique. Kaito, la jeune recrue si parfaite était en danger que pouvais-je faire pour l'aider. Malgré toutes mes observations, je ne voyais personne au alentour pour nous aider, et aucun reiatsu a proximité. Je restais la à maudire mon manque de puissance. Et soudain je réalisais que le hollow qui venait de parler tenais quelqu'un dans sa main. Il se retourna devant moi je vis avec horreur qu'il tenait la jeune femme que j'avais bousculé le matin même : Michiyo ! Inconsciemment je m'étais jeté en avant a la vue des trois hollows et hurlait a plein poumons.

_ Laissez la ! Ne lui faite pas de mal ou…

_ _Ils sont bêtes ses shinigamis_, dit alors le troisième hollow qui s'amusait a marteler un autre jeune homme. _Je sens que celui la ne va pas durer longtemps !_

De son long bras, il m'envoya m'écraser contre l'un des cerisiers du par cet je retombais lourdement sur le sol. Me relevant avec difficulté, je sentais quelque chose de différent en moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ressentais mon sang bouillir en moi, et une certaine excitation.

_ _Il est plus solide qu'on ne dirait. Je vais me faire une joie de…_

Soudain le long bras du hollow tomba sur le sol, s'écrasant détaché du corps de son possesseur. Les yeux écarquillés des autres shinigamis posés sur moi.

_ Mais d'où vient se zanpakuto ! Dit Kaito surpris de voir une lame dans ma main droite, couverte de sang…

A suivre…


End file.
